


All That Glitters

by cherrylove



Series: Glitz, Glam, and Girlfights [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gossip Girl AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:04:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove/pseuds/cherrylove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Good Morning Upper East Side!</p><p>As they say, all that glitters is not gold, even if 5th Avenue is your backyard. The upheaval about to take place in our very own playground is proof enough of that. Queen S is on rocky ground with Golden Boy. M is back from her city hiatus. A and Little R back from their mother's Hampton home. J is roaming the UES like it's his own personal playground with a new girl on is arm. C and R steady as always. Amid all the normal, M's return seems teensy, but after last summer? We'll see who emerges from the fray victorious, for the crown and more. </p><p>XOXO<br/>Gossip Girl</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Return

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick Guide to Gossip Girl Posts: (Any new pseudonyms will be noted in later chapters)  
> J: Jon Targaryen  
> Queen S: Sansa Stark  
> M: Margaery Tyrell  
> Golden Boy: Trystane Martell  
> Lonely Boy A: Aegon Targaryen  
> Lady A: Arya Stark  
> C: Myrcella Baratheon  
> R: Robb Stark  
> G: Gendry Waters  
> Little R: Rhaenys Targaryen

_SPOTTED: Queen S and Golden Boy looking not so happy at a brunch with their families. J was seen escorting two gorgeous girls into his limo outside of hot new nightclub, The Wall. R seen carrying bags down Bleeker Street with C trailing ahead looking like the princess of the UES that she is. M seen in Central Station with Lonely Boy A looking on forlornly from an upper level as pretty Little R tugged him along. With M back, Queen S’s plans may have just gotten a little more complicated for her perfect year. What has M been up to? Where’s she been? Looks like S might need to lock it down with Golden Boy._

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_

Sansa Stark stood in front her closet draped in a silk midi robe, turning to toss her phone behind her onto the bed. Tonight her mother was throwing a cocktail party for all of the parents at Constance Billard and St. Jude’s. This was not the time to be worrying about a Gossip Girl blast. She plucked a black lace dress with bell sleeves and a square neck from her closet. It was a Winterfell original and her mother did always say she and Arya were her best walking advertisements. She put on a pair of black Manolo Blahnik heels and moved to her vanity to curl her hair and pick out a headband. After she finished and moved to the mirror to give herself a once over. Perfect, she thought. Surely Trystane wouldn’t be able to resist her. She left her room, nearly bumping into Arya, who looked more girly than usual in a shamrock green romper, a black cardigan and a pair of booties they’d gotten at a trunk sale. 

Arya stepped back from the staircase and let Sansa go down first. She smiled at her sister and made her way gracefully down the stairs. On the first floor of their penthouse, their classmates and their parents were mingling and talking about the school year to come. Arya turned into the sitting room and went to find her boyfriend Gendry Waters, her best friend Meera Reed, and Lommy Greenhands. Sansa continued to stroll through the main entry area of the penthouse and searched out Trystane and his Aunt Ellaria, who he lived with. They were standing with one of his father’s old school friends, she could hear them talking about Dartmouth as she approached. 

She linked arms with Trystane and smiled at Ellaria and the man she was talking to, “Ellaria, do you mind terribly if I borrow Trystane from you?” 

“Of course not darling. You look lovely tonight,” Ellaria told her. 

“Thank you, but not half as lovely as you. Is that Elie Saab? It’s absolutely gorgeous,” Sansa asked, admiring the golden sheath the older woman was wearing. 

“Yes, it is. Thank you. Is that one of your mother’s designs?” Ellaria asked. 

“It is. It’s from her summer line,” she told her. “It was one of my favorites and I just had to have it after it was shown at fashion week.”

“I can see why,” Ellaria smiled, “Now run along you two. Go do whatever it is you teenagers do at these things.” 

Sansa gave a bright smile and led Trystane away and past the sitting room where more of their classmates were gathered. Sansa’s eyes scanned the sitting room and she spotted Jon Targaryen her brother’s best friend, sitting on a couch with a girl on both sides of him and his signature scarf around his neck. He was a year above her and adored by every one of her siblings. Not mention all the girls were dying for a chance to get in-between the sheets of Jon Targaryen, the heir to Targaryen Industries. He’d always been attractive, but she couldn’t stand the way he rotated girls in and out of the penthouse he lived in with his siblings during the week. She like him better on the weekends when he was in Brooklyn with his mother, when he was the perfect boy that every girl would want to bring home to her parents. 

She turned her gaze from the sitting room and led Trystane up the stairs to her bedroom. She closed the door behind them and took the lapels of his jacket in her hands, “I want to do it right now.” 

“It? Right now? Are you sure Sansa?”

She pushed him back on the bed and straddled his hips. She kissed him and began to work the buttons on his shirt, “Absolutely positive Trys. I want it to do this tonight.”

He pushed himself up and captured her lips roughly. She pushed his shirt down his shoulders and he pulled her dress over her head. Their lips met roughly again before he flipped them over and began to kiss his way down her body. 

A sharp knock on her door and her mother’s voice forced them apart, “Sansa? Margaery is here darling!”

Trystane climbed out from under the covers and looked at her with wide eyes, “Margaery’s here?” 

Sansa looked from the door to Trystane and then down at her half dressed state, “Come on Trys…we were in the middle of…”

“Yeah, but Margaery is here. It would be rude not to say hi,” he said, getting out of the bed and beginning to get dressed again. She sighed and got out of bed to pull her dress back on. 

Trystane moved to the door and looked back at her over his shoulder, “Aren’t you coming?” 

“I’ll be down once I fix my make up,” she told him, zipping up her dress. 

He nodded and walked out, closing the door firmly behind him. Sansa looked into the mirror and huffed. The nerve of her. Disappearing for over a year with no explanation and now she’s back and ruining what was supposed to be the biggest, most special night of Sansa’s life. Some best friend she was. She finished touching up her make-up and slipped her shoes back on. She smoothed her curls and straightened her shoulders before leaving her bedroom to rejoin the party. 

She stepped cautiously into the foyer where Mya and Jeyne were already fluttering around Margaery. The taller girl was already charming all the adults with her grace and poise. Trystane stood next to her, stars in his eyes. Sansa felt the tight knot in her stomach get worse, her only comfort was that Jon was still entirely too engrossed in the girls on either side of him. At least someone was immune to the shining light that was Margaery Tyrell. She put on her best happy face and moved into the room further, calling her friend’s name perhaps with a little too much cheer in her voice.


	2. Welcome Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was the Queen of the Upper East Side and nothing Margaery Tyrell could do was going to change that. Nothing.

Margaery’s eyes met Sansa’s and a bright smile broke out across her face. She slipped out of the circle of people surrounding her and made her way over to Sansa. 

“S! I’ve missed you so much!” Margaery said, hugging her. 

Sansa returned the hug and separated herself from Margaery, “You too M. How was…boarding school?” 

“Oh, you know, just like any other school except I was there all day every day,” she said with a nervous laugh. 

“Right, well, I’ll let you get back to the masses. I’m going to go find Myrcella and Robb.”

Sansa left Margaery and found herself plopping down on one of the couches in her mother’s office. She leaned her head back against the wall and bit at the inside of her cheek. She hated that Margaery could just waltz in and everyone fawn all over her like she’d never left. She had to work hard to get people to respect and love her. 

“M overshadowing the great Queen S again?” 

She sighed and turned to the voice, opening her eyes, “Yes Jon. She’s slipped right back into the spotlight and enraptured everyone, including my boyfriend, once again.”

He leaned back and crossed his legs at the ankles, “If it makes you feel any better, I much prefer you to her. At least you’re honest when you’re making diabolical plans and ruining people’s reputations.” 

She rolled her eyes, “Thanks Jon. Where’d your groupies run off to?”

He shrugged, “Not sure. Your brother showed up and I excused myself to indulge in a little herbal relaxation with him on the balcony and when I got back they’d abandoned our post.” 

“You two are such potheads sometimes…” she murmured. “Anyway, I better get back out there…”

“Has Trystane talked to you about what happened last summer?” Jon asked, standing and putting his hands in his pockets. 

Sansa looked up at him, furrowing her brow, “No. I was visiting my aunt in France…he said he mostly spent the summer in Morocco with his uncle and a couple weeks in the city…why? Do you know something?”

Jon shook his head, “No. Not for sure, but I heard some things. Have a good night Sansa.” 

She watched him leave the office and close the door carefully behind him. What the hell had he meant? He’d heard things? She shook her head and tried to push the thoughts out of her mind. He could be so cryptic sometimes and it probably meant absolutely nothing.

She sat in the office for a few more minutes before leaving to rejoin the party. She mingled with Mya and Robb, talking with Uncle Edmure. She eventually left them and went to help Osha get Rickon back upstairs and ready for bed. 

She tucked Rickon into bed and read him a story while Osha went downstairs to help with the clean up. She kissed the top of his head and left him to go to sleep. She left Rickon’s bedroom and went to her own. She opened the door to find Arya sitting on the end of her bed. 

“So Marg is back…” her younger sister mused. “How are you feeling about that?”

Sansa sighed as she moved to her closet, “I don’t know…I know I should be thrilled. We’ve been best friends for a really long time, but it was kind of nice not having her around…” 

“Well, you’re a different person now Sansa. I think it’ll be fine. Just don’t let her walk all over you like before she left,” Arya said, “I’m going to head to bed. Try not to plot too much trouble for the first day.” 

Sansa watched Arya leave her room in the mirror she was standing in front of. She moved to her closet, pulling her uniform skirt from the depths of it. She hung it up and picked a pair of red tights and black Ferragamo heels to go with it. She picked a crisp white button down with gold buttons and a black blazer. She decided to stick with her tan Hermes bag she’d been using for the first day. 

Once her outfit was chosen, she changed into a nightgown and crawled into her bed. She drifted into a troubled sleep until her alarm went off. She got up and showered before blow drying her hair and braiding it into a crown. She tucked bobby pins with navy fabric flowers and a small crystal in the center into strategic spots in the braid before doing her make up. She got dressed and headed downstairs to grab a quick breakfast of toast and orange juice. She sat down with her breakfast while she waited for Arya and Robb to join her. Their other siblings were still at the school across town. Once Arya and Robb were ready, they all headed downstairs to the car. 

When Sansa got out of the car, she made her way over to the stone table she and the girls normally occupied in the mornings. Robb met Jon at the gate and they walked down two blocks to St. Jude’s. She and Arya parted ways when she spotted Meera Reed, Jorelle Mormont, and Lyra Mormont across the courtyard. 

Sansa joined Jeyne and Mya at the table, sitting on the table with her feet on the bench. Jeyne handed her a coffee cup from the tray sitting next to her. She took a sip of the hot almond milk chai tea latte and leaned back on her free hand lightly. 

Mya looked up from her phone, “So S, how is this going to work with M back?”

“What do you mean?” she asked. 

“Well, you two used to be attached at the hip and well…now you’re not…” Mya said. 

“Nothing is changing. She left and gave up her spot here. She’ll have to earn it back if she wants to sit with us,” Sansa told her. 

Jeyne and Mya both nodded in agreement, but she knew that that was going to be harder for them than for her. She’d been Margaery’s friend since they were in elementary school and if this was then, it’d be the same for her, but a year of distance and the sudden abandonment was enough to break her of that habit. 

“Morning!” exclaimed Rhaenys as she rushed over to the table and plopped down next to Mya. 

“Cutting it close, Little A…” mused Jeyne. 

Sansa shoved Jeyne with her knee, “Hush. She’s fine.” 

Jeyne rolled her eyes and started texting. Mya put up her phone and looked up, “Don’t look now, but here comes M.” 

She knew she shouldn’t look, but she also couldn’t help looking. Sansa had to see what Margaery pulled out to wear. She looked over her outfit and bit the inside of her cheek. That was one thing she couldn’t take away from Margaery Tyrell was her ability to put together a really great outfit.

She was wearing a dark brown leather jacket over a v-neck white t-shirt paired with long black and silver knotted necklaces. She was wearing grey knee high socks with her school skirt and a pair of brown oxford style wedged boots. A slouchy purse by some designer Sansa didn’t recognize. She looked stylish and put together, but in an effortless way she would never be able to pull off. 

She bit the inside of her lip hard and let herself space out while Jeyne and Mya undoubtedly text each other mean things about Rhaenys and her poor little Rhaenys tried desperately for their approval. Rhaenys was Jon’s little sister and she’d come to Constance last year as a freshman and as a favor to Jon, who was a playboy most days and a loving big brother everyday, asked her to keep an eye on her. Sansa adored the younger girl, but her other friends thought she was boring and not put together enough. 

The bell rang and Arya motioned for Rhaenys, who had the same morning classes as her, from across the courtyard. Sansa and Mya headed to French class while Jeyne met up with Beth, who was never on time, to go to their Pre-Calculus class. As she and Mya walked to French, Sansa fully expected to have to deal with Margaery in French and again during AP British Literature and AP Biology. She knew that lunch was going to be awkward, but she was the Queen of the Upper East Side and nothing Margaery Tyrell could do was going to change that. Nothing. 

_Spotted: Queen S snubbing M on the Met Steps during lunch. M looking more than a little confused. Little R seeming more and more comfortable amongst the Queen and her hive. Golden Boy standing out side the gates of Constance searching for someone. Who could that be? Lady A and G getting off the subway in Brooklyn after final bell. C and R lunching at Butter, deep in conversation. J was spotted with A down the street from the Met, looking like cats that ate the canary. Whatever are those Targaryens up to? Where does our lovely M stand now that she’s lost our Queen’s favor? The world may never know…_

_XOXO_  
_Gossip Girl_


	3. Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Good Morning Upper East Side!
> 
> SPOTTED: Queen S’s icy shield melting under dear M’s best wooing. Little R and Lonely A leaving the Sunspear Gardens Cemetary with bloodshot eyes. J boarding the subway to Brooklyn. R and C browsing the shops on Bleeker and looking just as cute as ever. Golden Boy caught loitering outside the Tyrell brownstone by one of M’s gorgeous brothers. G and Lady A strolling through Central Park with Lady A’s little brothers in tow. It’s been almost two months since the dreaded return of academia and the return of our missing M to town. Looks like our favorite fashion duo have found their way back to each other. What’s J doing in Brooklyn without a hipster chick on his arm? Anyone else get warm fuzzies from R and C’s relationship? Lady A and G were an unlikely match; UES and LES coming together. I was skeptical, but they’ve proven me wrong. It’s only a matter of time before something shakes the established calm.
> 
> XOXO,  
> Gossip Girl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is for the lovely aliceofalonso, who has worked so hard to prep for her Bar Exam and has now finished with it! Congrats love! I know you did great!
> 
> (Side note: flashbacks are in bolded, italicized font from now on.)

It took only three weeks for Margaery to remind Sansa why they were friends in the first place. They’d been friends since kindergarten and the fun; bright personality that the brunette carried everywhere was exactly what made her want to be her friend in the first place. It’d only taken three weeks of carefully dropped inside jokes and cautious smiles to make her welcome Margaery back into the inner circle. 

Sansa didn’t realize how much she missed having someone who actually understood the content in Madame Missandei’s AP French class and didn’t squeal when she had to dissect in Mr. Bolton’s AP Biology class until Margaery was sitting next to her in the classes again. They split work equally and studied together for long hours at Café Gateau down the street from the building the Starks lived in. 

Soon the Tyrell boys were flooding the penthouse again to hang out with Robb and Margaery was appearing on Sansa’s bed, relaxing on her stomach and eating the chocolates Catelyn brought back from Switzerland for Sansa. They slipped back into a friendship pretty similar to before Margaery left for boarding school. 

She could feel Jon’s eyes on her every time they were in the same room, which was a lot because of him being her brother’s best friend. She avoided him for as long as she reasonably could and then they all ended up at Trystane’s brownstone for a lacrosse party. She was leaning against the marble counter top in the kitchen, sipping on a glass of white wine while she listened to Rhaenys, Arya, and Jorelle Mormont talk about their Chemistry class. 

“Stark. I can’t help, but feel like you’ve been avoiding me…” 

She cut her eyes to the left and shook her head. Jon had his hip leaned against the counter with a tumbler of scotch in his hand and that stupid plaid scarf around his neck. 

“Avoiding would mean I give you more than two seconds of thought, Targaryen,” she quipped, “which I try to avoid doing as often as possible.” 

“Sure, Stark. I’m sure you believe that. Have you talked to Trystane about last summer yet?” he asked. 

She huffed and took a long drink of her wine, “Why is last summer so important to you?” 

Jon stared down into his tumbler of scotch for several long moments, “Because there are things Trystane did that you should know about.” 

Sansa set down her glass of wine and turned to fully face Jon, “How could you possibly know that?” 

He stepped into her so that they were practically nose to nose, “I was here that summer Sansa. You weren’t. The Martells were staying at the Valyria because Ellaria was doing some remodeling. I happen to live in the Valyria most days. I see things.” 

She glanced up at him and bit her lip, “Step back, Targaryen.” 

She lifted a hand and pushing him away, the sapphire ring on her right hand catching the light. Her hand stayed there for a moment before he truly took a step back. 

“I’m looking out for you Sansa. You’ve known me for a long time. I’ve never lied to you,” he said. 

She shook her head, “Jon has never lied to me, but frankly, you’ve been more Targaryen as of late.” 

She turned away from him and refilled her wineglass before going to find Margaery and Jeyne sitting on the navy and gold brocade settee across from the fireplace. Winter would soon be upon them and she was looking forward to wool skirts, stylish, voluminous jackets, and her favorite pair of grey tights she always wore in the winter. She was also looking forwards to more winters in front of this fireplace with Trys. 

However, she could practically feel Jon’s breath brush across her cheeks as he told her Trystane was hiding something and feel his presence pressing in on her as he told her that she needed to know and that he would never lie to her. She conversed distractedly for the rest of the night, fiddling with the sapphire ring set in silver on her finger. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sansa sat down on the couch in the Valyria bar’s lounge with a tumbler full of vodka, orange juice, and some Red Bull in her hand. She hadn’t been able to shake Jon’s words since the party and she needed to know. She couldn’t ask Trystane. Since Margaery got back to the city, he’s been more difficult to nail down and talk to as ever. That only made Jon’s words sink deeper into her thoughts and worries. She’d always been a worrier and now it was almost impossible to ignore. 

That was why she was sitting on the black leather couch in the Valyria lounge in the middle of her Saturday. She’d called Jon and asked to meet him when he got back from his mother’s in Brooklyn. Currently, he was late. He was supposed to meet her in the lounge almost 15 minutes ago. 

He slipped onto the ottoman near her feet so suddenly that she nearly dropped her glass. 

“Sorry, the train ran late,” he explained, pushing his curls back. He was dressed in a pair of dark, well-tailored jeans, brown leather boots, a sweater with sleeves pushed up to his elbows, and his scarf around his neck. He was wearing his glasses today and the bag he dropped at his feet was a worn leather satchel she found for him in a thrift shop as a Christmas gift a couple years back.

“You’re looking rather like a Brooklynite today, Targaryen,” she remarked. 

He smirked, “Yeah well, you look like Manhattan personified, Stark.” 

She was dressed in a black brocade circle midi-skirt with a button down in mint green. A headband with a simple black bow held her hair back and she had her sapphire ring on as usual. At her side sat the Hermes bag her mother bought her as part of her last birthday present. 

She rolled her eyes and adjusted her hair before finishing off her drink. She set the glass down gently on the table beside the couch and took in a grounding breath, “Trystane is more illusive than ever and even if I could get him alone, he’d probably deny whatever it is you think I need to know…” she twisted the sapphire ring around her finger a couple times, “and you’re right, you’ve never lied to me before so, I want you to tell me. Tell me what happened.”

Jon leveled her with a gentle look that she’d seldom seen him give anyone but his mother and younger sister, “Are you sure? I know I’ve been insisting you find out, but…it’s nothing you’re going to like.”

She swallowed and returned his gaze, “If it’s going to be unpleasant, I might as well hear it from you.” 

Jon nodded, “Last summer, the Martells were staying in the Valyria because Ellaria was remodeling and with my mom in the Hamptons all summer for that movie, I killed a lot of time wondering the hotel. It was probably only a week or two after you left to stay with your aunt…”

 _ **Jon was walking past the pool and when he spotted Margaery and Trys hanging out by the pool with a champagne bottle between them. They were laughing and clearly a little past tipsy. Margaery snatched the Dartmouth baseball hat from Trystane’s head and they started wrestling over it, laughing and shoving lightly the whole time. He watched as Trystane’s foot slipped on a towel and made both of them fall over onto Margaery’s lounge chair. He contemplated slipping away while they silently stared at each other, breathing heavily, but before he could turn on his heel and make his way back to the bar, Trystane closed the fractional distance between them and kissed Margaery. He stayed a second longer than he should have, watching the transition between innocent and not so innocent between them. He rushed past a table, brushing it with his hip and causing a flower arrangement to crash the ground, willing the image to leave his mind as he fled.**_

When Jon was done telling her the story of what he saw that summer, Sansa sat there quietly, unsure of what to say in response. She could feel Jon watching her, like if he concentrated hard enough he could gauge exactly how hot the rage inside of her burned. 

“Sansa…?” he asked, hesitance making his voice shake. 

She let out a slow breath and stood, smoothing her skirt, “Thank you Jon. I hope your day goes well.” 

She leaned down and placed a peck on his cheek before she picked up her handbag and left the bar. 

_SPOTTED: J rushing up the stairs from the subway to the Valyria from a two-day stay in Brooklyn. Queen S leaving the Valyria bar, a frosty look on her face, but looking as fabulous as ever. Lonely Boy A and M sitting at Soleil Des Lune sipping on lattes and eating scones. Golden Boy checking his watch outside Butter looking dapper. Little R sketching in Central Park. Did Queen S keep Golden Boy waiting because she was meeting J? Was Golden Boy even waiting for our benevolent Queen?_

_XOXO,_  
_Gossip Girl_


End file.
